kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Luka Macken
|image = |kanji = ルカマッケン ° |romanji = Ruka Macken |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Dark Grey |hair = Orange Red |unusual features = |affiliation = Faustian Contract |previous affiliation = |occupation = Villager |previous occupation = |base of operations = Village of Arachnophile |status = Deceased |relatives = Jim Macken (brother) |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 8 of Season 2 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Marina Inoue |english voice = Lindsay Seidel }} Luka Macken (ルカマッケン °, Ruka Macken) (also romanized as Luca MacCain) is the younger brother of Jim Macken. Appearance Luka is a short, young boy with dark grey eyes and orange-red hair. He dresses in plain clothing that consists of a sleeve shirt and a pair of brown trousers. Personality Luka is a cheerful and passionate boy whose only wish is for the happiness of his older brother, Jim Macken. He completely depends on Jim and adores him. In pursuit of his older brother's happiness, he willingly sacrifices his soul for consumption to Hannah Anafeloz, despite being afraid of her.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 8 Luka is also very kindhearted as he does not expose the people he is grateful to to danger which is shown when he promises to spare a female villager's life. When done a favor, he is sincere in thanking them. History At a young age, his parents died, so he and his brother Jim Macken are ostracized from their village. Luka and Jim are promptly forced to steal from the villagers in order to survive. Such actions added more hatred from the villagers, and he is shown to have had some guilt after stealing from an elderly man who had lung problems. Jim then discovers a bruise on his younger brother's forehead and throws the jar of medicine, breaking it in anger. After Jim wishes death upon those who intentionally harm his brother and him due to their orphaned state, Luka embraces him and wishes for his brother's wish to come true. The younger claims it will happen since he describes his brother to be terrific, and thus, he will be granted a lot of wishes. Jim then commands his brother to stay with him, and Luka kneels down on one knee and responds, "Yes, Your Highness". At an unspecified time, Luka meets up with Hannah Anafeloz to form a contract in order to eradicate the village. Later, he is shown being kicked by two young boys until a female villager interferes, and they run off. Luka thanks her and promises that when the village is destroyed she will be spared. When she asks what he means, Luka reveals that he has made a contract with a demon who will destroy everything in exchange for his soul.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 One night while they were collecting water from a local canal, the brothers find carcasses floating in the water which lead to their discovery of their village up in flames. They discover all the villagers who bullied and abused them dead upon him and his brother's arrival. Luka shares joy with Jim with the deaths of the villagers and splits up to steal all the dead residents' valuables. Luka, isolated from his brother some time later, willingly offers his soul to Hannah, even taking the time to thank her for granting his wish.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 Anime's Synopsis Kuroshitsuji II Note: Events occurring in this season only pertain to the anime and do not constitute canon material. Luka is first shown dead. According to Alois Trancy, Luka, in which Alois substitutes with Andrew, was his friend while he was enslaved in an unknown village after his kidnapping, and claimed that he considered him as his brother.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 Later his history with Alois goes into depth, as Alois recalls his time with Luka in the village, how they had rejoiced at the villagers' destruction, and Luka's unexplained death. It is revealed to Alois afterwards that Luka had originally gone to Hannah Anafeloz and the triplets to make a contract. Once Hannah and the triplets burned down the village, Luka had willingly offered his soul, thanking her for granting his wish. Even within Hannah's body, he still retains a strong desire for his brother's happiness.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 Later when Claude loses to Sebastian, Luka's and Alois' souls reunite inside of Hannah.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 12 Quotes * "I know it will! Yeah! You're terrific, so you'll get a terrific lot of wishes!" Trivia * Claude Faustus has once established a false story to tell Jim, saying that Luka had summoned Sebastian Michaelis to set fire to their village. Shortly afterwards, Sebastian had killed him and ate his soul. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters